Dungeons and Dragons
Dungeons & Dragons (abreviado como D&D ou DnD) é um RPG de fantasia medieval desenvolvido originalmente por Gary Gygax e Dave Arneson, e publicado pela primeira vez em 1974 nos EUA pela TSR, empresa de Gary Gygax. Hoje o jogo é publicado pela Wizards of the Coast. Suas origens são os wargames de miniaturas (principalmente o Chainmail). A publicação do D&D é considerada como a origem dos RPGs modernos e foi lançada no Brasil pela Grow. rightJogadores de D&D criam personagens que embarcam em aventuras imaginárias em que eles enfrentam monstros, reúnem tesouros, interagem entre si e ganham pontos de experiência para se tornarem incrivelmente poderosos à medida que o jogo avança. O D&D se destaca dos wargames tradicionais por permitir que cada jogador controle um personagem específico, ao invés de um exército. Miniaturas ou marcadores em um tabuleiro quadriculado são usados ocasionalmente para representar esses personagens. O D&D também apresentou o conceito de Mestre de Jogo (Dungeon Master ou DM, no original), que atua como juiz e narrador e é responsável por manter o cenário ficcional do jogo e aplicar as regras a cada situação descrita. Desde seu lançamento, D&D dominou a indústria americana de RPG. Em 1977, o jogo foi dividido em duas versões: A mais simples, chamada Dungeons & Dragons, e a mais complexa, Advanced Dungeons & Dragons (Abreviada como AD&D). Em 2000 a versão mais simples foi descontinuada, e a versão complexa foi renomeada como Dungeons & Dragons com o lançamento da 3ª Edição. Em Julho de 2003, é lançado o Dungeons & Dragons v3.5 (também conhecida como D&D 3.5). A Wizards of the Coast lançou a 4ª edição, em Junho de 2008 nos EUA, sendo esta a versão atual. No Brasil o Advanced Dungeons & Dragons (AD&D) foi lançado pela primeira vez em 1994 pela Editora Abril, publicando em 1995 o Livro do Mestre e o Livro dos Monstros. Quando a Devir Livraria adquiriu os direitos da Editora Abril, publicou uma segunda edição brasileira do Livro do Jogador em 1999. A Devir Livraria retomou os lançamentos em 2001 com a publicação da 3ª Edição do jogo, agora renomeado para Dungeons & Dragons (D&D). Em 2004 publicou a edição 3.5. A 4ª edição chegou traduzida ao mercado brasileiro em 2009. Visão geral Dungeons & Dragons é um jogo bem estruturado. Tipicamente, cada jogador controla um único personagem. Durante o curso do jogo, cada jogador dirige as ações de seu personagem e suas interações com outros personagens. Uma partida geralmente dura varias sessões, que são chamadas de aventuras. Um conjunto de aventuras relacionadas entre si é chamada de campanha. Os resultados das escolhas do grupo e a história básica do jogo é determinada pelo Mestre de acordo com as regras e com a interpretação do mestre dessas regras. O Mestre escolhe e descreve os vários Personagens do Mestre (PDMs), que os personagens encontram, o cenário em que essas relações ocorrem, e os resultados desses encontros baseados nas escolhas e ações dos jogadores. As extensas regras do jogo, que cobrem áreas diversas como interações sociais, uso de magia, combate e o efeito do ambiente nos personagens, ajudam o mestre em suas decisões. O Mestre do Jogo pode escolher quais regras publicadas ele vai usar e até mesmo criar regras novas, se achar necessário. Desde o AD&D, Dungeons & Dragons tem suas regras básicas divididas em três livros. Estes são o Livro do Jogador, o Livro do Mestre, e o Livro dos Monstros. Os únicos materiais necessários para jogar são os livros de regras, uma ficha de personagem para cada jogador e alguns dados poliédricos. A edição mais recente também assume o uso de miniaturas ou marcadores sobre uma superfície quadriculada, itens que eram opcionais nas edições passadas. Muitos outros itens estão disponíveis para melhorar o jogo, alguns dos mais populares, embora opcionais sejam livros de expansão de regras, aventuras prontas e cenários de campanha. Jogabilidade Antes de o jogo começar, cada jogador cria o seu próprio personagem e marca seus detalhes em uma ficha de personagem. Primeiro, o jogador lança os dados para determinar as habilidades de seu personagem, que consistem de força, destreza, constituição, inteligência, sabedoria e carisma. Existem outros modos para determinar os atributos citados os quais encontram-se descritos nas regras do jogo. Entretanto, esta maneira é vista como a mais tradicional entre os entusiastas deste RPG. O jogador, então, escolhe uma raça (espécie), uma classe de personagem, uma tendência (um código de ética e moral), e um número de perícias e talentos para melhorar e personalizar o personagem. Durante o jogo, os jogadores descrevem as ações de seu personagem, como conversar com outros personagens, lutar contra oponentes ou abrir uma fechadura, e o Mestre do Jogo descreve o resultado de suas ações. Ações triviais, como escrever uma carta ou abrir uma porta destrancada, geralmente são bem sucedidas automaticamente. Os resultados de ações mais complexas ou perigosas são determinadas pela rolagem de dados. As habilidades e perícias do personagem contribuem ao resultado dos dados. Conforme o andamento do jogo, cada personagem muda e melhora conforme ganham experiência. Os personagens ganham (ou algumas vezes perdem) experiência, perícias, dinheiro, e podem até mesmo mudar de tendência ou adicionar outras classes de personagem. A principal maneira de progredir é ganhando Pontos de experiência (Exp) quando derrotam um inimigo ou superam um obstáculo. Adquirindo XP suficiente, o personagem pode avançar um nível, o que garante mais habilidades e perícias. Os Pontos de Vida (HP) são uma medida da vitalidade e resistência a castigos físicos de um personagem e são determinados pela sua classe, raça, nível e constituição. Eles podem ser perdidos quando um personagem se fere em combate ou em alguma outra situação perigosa. A perda de PV é a forma mais comum de um personagem morrer em um jogo. Aventuras e campanhas Um jogo típico de Dungeons & Dragons consiste de uma aventura, que é o equivalente a uma história. Aventuras geralmente são descritas por um Mestre ou são usadas aventuras prontas, que são publicadas em forma de livros. Aventuras publicadas geralmente incluem uma história de fundo, mapas e objetivos para os personagens alcançarem. Uma série de aventuras, é chamada de "campanha". Os lugares onde essas aventuras ocorrem, como uma cidade, país, planeta, ou até mesmo um universo inteiro também são mais comumente referidos como "mundo" ou "cenário de campanha". Esses cenários são baseados em vários gêneros de fantasia; os mais populares são os de fantasia medieval. Atualmente a Wizards of the Coast publica três desses cenários: Greyhawk, Forgotten Realms e Eberron. Os mais populares são Greyhawk, Dragonlance, Forgotten Realms, Mystara, Spelljammer, Ravenloft, Dark Sun, Planescape, e Eberron. Os mestres e jogadores também podem desenvolver seus próprios mundos para usarem como cenários de campanha. Dungeons & Dragons Online frame|left|Dungeons & Dragons OnlineDungeons & Dragons Online: Eberron Unlimited, ou mais comumente DDO, é um MMORPG(Multiplayer Massive Online Role Playing Game) baseado na terceira edição do popular RPG de mesa Dungeons & Dragons (mais especificamente, na edição 3.5). D&DO se passa no mundo de Eberron, e possúi interfaces gráficas de altíssima qualidade, boa jogabilidade e uma gigantesca gama de habilidades e perícias, assim como no original Dungeons & Dragons. Raças * Elfos: Possuem grande destreza e são resistentes à muitas magias e encantamentos. A cultura élfica é muito antiga e fina. Estão sempre em sintonia com a natureza, muitas vezes vagam por florestas para descansar em altas árvores. * Drow Elfs (Elfos Drow): Drows são como os outros elfos, porém são mais carismáticos e inteligentes. São também muito mais resistentes à magia, o que os torna muito mais dificeis de serem atingidos por magias e feitiços. Drows possuem a pele azulada e vivem escondidos em florestas selvagens, longe da civilização. Os drows possuem baixa constituição, embora tenham grande destreza, carisma e inteligência. * Anões : Anões são baixos, robustos e rústicos. Possuem, assim como Elfos e Drows, resistencia natural à magia e à venenos. Porém possuem baixo carisma. São uma raça muito orgulhosa e forte, vivem em cavernas e fortalezas de pedras. Tem os melhores banqueiros no jogo. São otimos artesãos. Anões tem boa constituição e baixo carisma. * Halflings: Halflings são muito ageis, embora sejam pequenos e não tão forte como as outras classes, o que os tornam bons ladinos (ver classes). São naturalmente bons em se esconder e usar armas de lançamento, como adagas e machados de lançamento. São mais sortudos do que as outras classes. Tem a metade do tamanho de um humano e são bem furtivos. Começam com excelente destreza e força ruim. * Warforged: Warforged são criaturas vivas, feitas de metal e/ou madeira e são imunes à várias coisas que atingem outras raças como algumas magias, venenos e doenças. Possuem menos sabedoria que as outras raças. Foram criados por excelentes e habilidosos engenheiros. Embora não tenham características de muitos seres vivos, estão longe de serem robores. É necessário comprar a raça War Forged para usa-la. Classes * Favored Soul (Alma Favorecida): São uma mistura de Clérigos com Paladino, possuem extremo poder de cura e força para ajudar a "Party" É Necessário comprar a Classe Favoured Soul (Alma Favorecida). * Bardos: Usando magias, habilidades e poderosas canções mágicas, os Bardos são personagens de suporte, simultaneamente, curam amigos (e os motivam com suas canções) e enfraquecem inimigos. * Bárbaros: Bárbaros possuem uma força incrível e grande poder ofensivo. Eles não são tão bem armados como guerreiros e paladinos, mas eles podem absorver dano e usar técnicas onde a fúria é o elemento principal para esmagar o inimigo com apenas um golpe. * Clerico: Usam magias divinas e são bons curandeiros, Clérigos se sobressaem na arte de cura e são comumente utilizados para curar os aliados da Party, mas também têm a capacidade de explodir inimigos com seu poder divino. * Guerreiros: Podem usar mais armas, escudos e armaduras que qualquer outra classe.Eles frequentemente focalizam seu treinamento em um conjunto específico de artes de combate para tornar-se mestres em um unico estilo de combate. * Monges: Monges usam uma energia chamada ki para executar técnicas surpreendentes no campo de batalha. Eles usam essa energia vital para lançar ataques de combinação poderosa. Normalmente lutam sem armas e armaduras, eles podem ajudar aliados ou destruir os inimigos. É Necessário comprar a Classe Monk (Monges). * Paladinos: Paladinos são extremamente resistentes e têm um bom equilíbrio entre habilidades defensivas e ofensivas. Através de sua pureza e devoção aos deuses, paladinos ganham muitas habilidades especiais.. * Ranger:Rangers são combatentes extremamente versáteis que podem atuar como batedores. Podem empunhar duas armas ao mesmo tempo, e são letal com um arco. Podem também domar animais. * Ladinos: Ladinos são furtivos e usam uma grande gama de técnicas para desarmar armadilhas e abrir portas. Furtivos e astutos, os Ladinos se orgulham de suas técnicas e habilidades. * Sorcerers (feiticeiros): Sorcerers nascem com a habilidade de usar magia poderosa. Conseguem mais pontos de feitiço que qualquer outra classe. * Wizards (magos):Wizards podem aprender uma grande variedade de magias e pode afinar este arsenal para se adequar à suas tarefa. Eles podem ajudar a party, convocar os aliados, ou destruir os adversários com o poderes elementares. Sistema Multiclasses O sistema multiclasses do D&DO é exclusivo e original, visto que tenta imitar as condições do D&D de mesa, o que torna muito mais interessante e excitante. Te permite criar e customizar personagens, tornando-os épicos. É possível avançar em três classes diferentes e ter as habilidades dos três,(salvo os monges, não se pode ser um monge multiclasse, visto que os monges nescessitam de treino incondicional à técnica monge). Categoria:MMORPG Categoria:RPG Categoria:Games Categoria:Fantasia